


Blame it on the Kiss Cam

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Basketball, Fluff, Kiss Cam AUs, M/M, Meet-Cute, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has got to be the longest basketball game and the worst first date in history.<br/>Oliver is stuck with a terrible date at a basketball game. Good thing the guy next to him is cute.</p><p>+ </p><p>Coliver + Kiss Cam AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from tumblr.
> 
> This is based off of [this AU idea](http://officialcoliverlibrary.tumblr.com/post/108306082538/quick-send-me-an-au-idea) from [officialcoliverlibrary](http://officialcoliverlibrary.tumblr.com)and the lovely [oh-so-typical](http://oh-so-typical.tumblr.com) mentioned wanting to read this as well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -Jules xoxo

This has got to be the longest basketball game in history.

Oliver shifts yet again, trying to find a comfortable way for a grown man to sit in a bleacher seat, and curses himself. _This is why you never agree to set ups._

Over the past week or so of texting and Facebook messaging, Oliver had thought Erik seemed nice. Funny. Genuine. Normal. When Erik suggested going to a game for their first date, Oliver reluctantly agreed. Basketball isn’t really his thing but it could be okay. And, as far as first dates go, it would probably be better than staring at each other in a restaurant after they run out of things to talk about before their entrees arrive.

Plus, when Oliver texted back that he didn’t really know anything about basketball except what he remembered from high school, which wasn’t much, and Erik responded that Oliver shouldn’t worry about his lack of knowledge and that he’d teach him a thing or too. The text came off flirty with a gentle bit of teasing with a winky face emoticon to boot. Oliver remembers smiling a little at that. This guy could be fun. Plus, how bad could a basketball game really be?

The answer, of course, is horrible. Painful. A never-ending train wreck that is officially the worst first date of his life.

In person, Erik isn’t flirty or funny or even nice. He’s more than a little rude and self-absorbed and just mean. Also, when they’d been texting back and forth, Oliver thought it was sort of considerate, in a way, how quickly Erik responded to him. He wasn’t one to leave Oliver hanging or let the conversation stall but now Oliver knows that the reason for the quick responses is that Erik’s got his phone permanently glued to his palm. It’s four minutes into the second quarter of this horror and Oliver’s pretty sure Erik has spent more time looking at his phone than paying attention to the game, much less his date.

At least in restaurants you can make conversation with the server or talk about your meals when the conversation goes to hell. At a game, it is just the two of them (or three if you want to count Erik’s phone) sitting there with nothing to talk about watching sweaty men run around in circles playing a game that Oliver only barely understands.

Oliver is debating how truly awful it would be if he just said he was going to the bathroom and took off (would Erik even notice he was gone?), when the guy on his other side bumps his knee into Oliver’s. They’ve been doing that all night. Silently negotiating their shared armrest. Shoulders knocking together when one of them shifts in his seat. Their hands brushing when Oliver hands over a beer to the guy from a beer vendor. At Oliver’s glance, the guy murmurs a “Sorry” under his breath and then shoots Oliver a wink. Oliver swallows and looks away, unsure what to say. Really hot guys never wink at him. The guy tilts his head to take in the whole picture of Oliver, Erik, and Erik’s phone on the worst date ever and then leans over to whisper for Oliver’s ears only. “Let me guess. First date?”

Oliver gives him a bland glance. “What gave it away?”

The guy chuckles a little at that and continues. “Set up?” Oliver gives a small nod. “Son of your mom’s friend?”

“No,” Oliver says, forcefully enough to make Erik glance up from his phone but Oliver doesn’t notice this, too busy glaring at the guy to his right. His mom doesn’t set him up with her friends’ sons. Not yet anyway. “Friend of a coworker.”

Glancing over to watch as Erik resumes browsing his HumpR app, the guy smirks again. “I wonder how he’s still single?” Oliver shrugs as the guy continues. “Speaking of—how are _you_ still single?” At that Oliver can feel the blush rising in his cheeks and looks away, hiding a grin. Since when do hot guys wink and flirt with him? He needs to start coming to more basketball games. “I’m Connor by the way,” Connor says and holds out a hand.

“Oliver.” Oliver shakes and they hold onto each other’s hands on just a beat too long. “So we know why I’m here but why are you here?” Oliver questions.

“I love the game.”

“Really? You don’t seem like the type,” Oliver says, completely shocked. Then he realizes what he just said. “Oh God. I’m sorry—No offense—I didn’t mean it like that—I don’t mean to imply—”

“Relax. I’m kidding,” Connor cuts off Oliver’s horrible blunder of an apology. “Sorry but I couldn’t resist. You’re cute when you blush.” Oliver just barely resists the urge to cover his face with his hands and wonders if the Grand Canyon is a large enough hole for him to fall into right now.

“Hey.” Connor nudges his shoulder and Oliver glances over. “See that guy at the end of our row?” Connor leans back to give Oliver a clear shot of the man. He’s loud and large and boisterous, wearing a suit at least a size too small with sweat dotting his brow and a beer clutched in his meaty grip. “That guy is like my firm’s biggest client. Every so often he picks one or two of us and drags us out to use his season tickets for the night as a thank you.”

“That’s nice,” Oliver says. “What’d you do to earn the honor?”

“We got his moron of a son off for a traffic violation,” Connor explains in an undertone so it won’t carry, gesturing to the woman sitting next to him. “And it would be nice if the guy wasn’t a total ass. See that girl next to him?”

Oliver glances over. The woman on the other side of Connor’s coworker is beautiful and at least twenty years younger than the man she’s with. “Daughter?” he questions hopefully.

“Nope,” Connor says and they both shudder. “Plus, I have to just nod along with most of what he says because saying anything else would get me fired.”

Oliver nods in sympathy and understanding. He’s got a few of those at his office too. “Makes for a long night.”

“Normally, yeah—but tonight isn’t turning out too bad,” Connor says almost shyly and they grin at each other. “So I’m talking way too much. What do you do?”

They chat for the rest of the second quarter until Oliver starts feeling really guilty that he’s been ignoring his date. It doesn’t really matter that his date started ignoring him first, that’s no excuse for being rude. He and Connor finish up their conversation with a polite nod and each turn back to the people they arrived with. Oliver tries to engage Erik in any topic of conversation and Connor resumes talking with his coworker.

During one of the many lulls in his conversation with Erik, Oliver overhears the woman say, “We agreed to suffer through this together Connor. We weren’t even halfway through before you left me hanging to flirt with some guy.” Connor’s hushed response of “What do you expect Michaela? He’s hot.” makes Oliver blush again.

The halftime show is just finishing up when Oliver gives up attempting to talk to Erik anymore. With Oliver wanting a relationship and Erik already in one with his phone it’s clear that this really isn’t going to work out. He’s trying to figure out a polite way to bow out of the rest of the game with Erik and slip his number to Connor as the Kiss Cam starts up.

Oliver watches as an older couple smiles in recognition upon seeing themselves on screen and turn to kiss through giggles. The next couple starts shaking their heads as soon as they pop on screen, each pointing to the people sitting next to them. As the crowd starts booing a little, they turn to each other and give a little shrug of _too bad_ before turning away to kiss the people they actually came with.

It takes Oliver a beat to recognize that the couple now on screen is him and Erik. Shocked, he turns to Erik to see that the man is still just staring at his phone. Oliver nudges him with his shoulder but Erik only gives a grunt in response and doesn’t look up. Bewildered, and more than a little embarrassed, Oliver turns to Connor with his mouth slightly open in shock. _Can you believe this?_

Connor just raises an eyebrow and leans in just a little. He tilts his head with a silent question. _You want? Cause I want._

They both lean in. The kiss is soft and warm. Oliver lifts a hand to cradle Connor’s jaw and slips his tongue between Connor’s lips as Connor balls a hand in Oliver’s shirt to pull him just a little closer. Well aware that thousands of people are watching them, they eventually break away and share a grin while the crowd around them cheers.

They glance back up at the jumbotron just as the next couple comes up. This pair starts enthusiastically making out as soon as the camera is on them and the picture quickly changes to another couple. As the Kiss Cam continues, Oliver and Connor stay leaning into each other, Connor’s hand still holding Oliver’s shirt with one of Oliver’s hands resting on top of it.

The final couple that comes on screen is none other than Erik, still just looking at the phone, and the woman sitting opposite him. She instantly starts shaking her head and the crowd laughs. Erik looks up from his phone and glances at the screen just in time to see the woman turn to kiss the woman sitting opposite her. The then crowd laughs again at Erik’s bewildered expression when he finally sees his date cozied up to some other guy.

“What the hell?” Erik demands of Oliver as the Kiss Cam gives way to a countdown to the start of the third quarter. “We’re on a date and you make out with someone else.”

“We’re on a date and you’ve spent the whole time looking at your phone,” Oliver shoots back. Connor lets go of Oliver’s shirt but Oliver doesn’t let go of Connor’s hand. “This is the most we’ve said to each other all night.”

“This is bullshit. I’m leaving.” Erik stands. He attempts to get to the aisle by walking past Oliver but Oliver doesn’t shift so Erik can slip by. After ignoring him all night does this guy really think Oliver is going to move so Erik can walk out on their date? They glare at each other for a half a second before Erik turns to walk out the other side of the row.

Oliver and Connor are silent as they watch Erik walk out. “Good riddance,” Oliver says and Connor chuckles.

“Agreed. Plus, now it won’t be so awkward when I ask you out for a drink after this.”

Oliver smiles and looks down at their joined hands on the armrest. “Just so you know, I don’t normally do this kind of thing.” At Connor’s raised eyebrow, Oliver continues. “Flirt with other guys when I’m on a date. This isn’t like—a usual occurrence or anything.”

“I didn’t think so,” Connor says. “Plus I make it a point not to play on my phone on a date so no worries about this happening again on our first date.”

“First date?” Oliver’s confused. Weren’t they sort of on a first date now? “But I thought you said we’d get drinks after this?”

“Oh, we are.” Connor nods. “But that’s not going to be our first date. Our first date is not going to be the second half of your first date with some other guy. Our first date is going to be it’s own, completely separate event.”

“Our first date is going to be an event?”

“Well I plan on it being very eventful,” Connor says with a grin and a wink. “So where should we go on our date?"

“Anywhere that isn’t a basketball game?”

“Obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
